


Side Effects

by applestain



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fake Science, Fantasizing, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Porn with some plot, Self Lubrication, Sorry no actual sex between them but Ted totally wants it, boostle, jerking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 00:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applestain/pseuds/applestain
Summary: This was probably the unsafest thing he had ever done, he wasn’t a chemist, he wasn’t into pharmaceuticals. He never dabbled in this area of science in his life but he figured if he could build security systems, create coding for several technological products, graduate High School several years too early and build the bug - he could create a drug for sexual pleasure. It was an easy thing to jump into and he had no idea why he hadn’t thought of it before.





	Side Effects

**Author's Note:**

> For my bby Birb. <3  
> _______________  
> This is a solo from an RP. Hence, Booster's absence throughout.  
> Go easy on me. I know the characterization and the science is off.  
> If you can call that science and not ramblings.  
> This was done without a beta reader or any of that fancy stuff. Just typed it up, checked it once and then posted.  
> Sorry for any mistakes!

　　　

　　 Despite the stack of research he had done on his newest product, Ted still felt unconvinced it would work. And with that uncertainty, he couldn’t bring himself to test the finished product on anyone other than himself. What if he tested it on someone else and the side effects were catastrophic? What if he got sued? He didn’t think he could handle the embarrassment of being sued over such a thing. Not something so closely linked to sex where he could easily be branded for all eternity as a pervert by both the public and his peers. Hell, he wouldn’t be able to stand the snickers or snide looks from the likes of Batman the next time he sees him.

 

　　 It was no secret that Ted wasn’t a big fan of the man, his jealousy shined through most of the time and he couldn’t help but feel a little sense of achievement whenever he got word of a business venture failing from Wayne Enterprises. The man couldn’t produce things as quickly and as efficiently as he could. It was about time he received some recognition for it. But through this invention, there was absolutely no way he was going to get anywhere near that goal. So it was going to be produced anonymously. That is until he had to market it. Booster was always a very good looking man, no one was going to pretend he was otherwise. It would look stupid on anyone, especially Ted who knew he was not doing himself any favors whenever he stood beside him. But damn him, he was a good friend. He had to sacrifice being the ugly friend whenever he stood next to that clear ten.

　　

　　 Taking a good long look at the vial he held in his hands, Ted examined the light purple tint of the chemical and made sure it wasn’t cloudy in any part nor forming any crystals prematurely. “God, what will they think of me?” He sighed, feeling embarrassed for it already - there was no need to show it to the public. He was feeling shame already despite being his only audience. Taking it to a press, the male poured a small amount and let it pool in a designated area before he applied pressure, making it harden into a small purple crystal about the size and shape of an M&M. It was meant to be sweet, taste like a blueberry candy but he wasn’t counting on it tasting anything like it. It probably smelled like it and tasted like a penny. He could already taste the repulsive copper flavor on his tongue, easily making him cringe.

　　

　　 This was probably the unsafest thing he had ever done, he wasn’t a chemist, he wasn’t into pharmaceuticals. He never dabbled in this area of science in his life but he figured if he could build security systems, create coding for several technological products, graduate High School several years too early and build the bug - he could create a drug for sexual pleasure. It was an easy thing to jump into and he had no idea why he hadn’t thought of it before.

　　

　　 Sex was the best selling market, especially to insecure men that wanted to have a good time and provide a great experience to their partners. But honestly, the partner thing was secondary. There was already a pill to provide stamina - so Ted definitely didn’t want to make anything that resembled that bright blue pill. What he wanted to harvest was the ability to have multiple orgasms, minimize recovery time and all with the intensity of a woman’s orgasm. Men only had one pop and they were out for the rest of the night, what if men could have it with the same frequency? It took Ted weeks to gather everything he needed to start. But obviously, he needed to begin with women and their sexual functions. All hormones, organisms, and testing objects were gathered from different human specimen. Some from banks and others who volunteered for the project. The good part about that was it was much easier to get every bit of information than it was to begin to prepare the experiment.

　　

　　 Now that the product was ready, Ted observed it in his gloved hand and gently placed it on his tongue. In almost immediate hindsight, the scientist regretted what he had done. It had dissolved onto the flat red surface, leaving behind a sweet aftertaste that was more akin to cotton candy than it was to blueberries. It wasn’t an abrasive taste, but it wasn’t what he was expecting. Especially not that sharp taste of sugar it left behind, obviously he would need to adjust that later on to finalize the product.  

 

　　 Waiting for a moment, Ted expected to feel something happening in his body. Maybe some burning arousal - but nothing happened. He didn’t feel any different, maybe a bit repulsed now from the flavor, but nothing in the temperature of his body or the level of arousal. Waiting there for about twenty-five minutes, Ted felt his head becoming heavy and his eyes beginning to burn. However, these were not symptoms of the pill but of fatigue. Pulling himself away from his lab, Ted began to close up shop and put away everything he had used into safe containers. Maybe when he got home, he would need to **_help_ ** himself. It was a pill for orgasms after all, and not necessarily meant to induce arousal. It was a false expectation to expect the product to be that effective.

　　

　　 Checking his cell as he made his way out of the building and to his car, he could see the small icon flashing with a red dot. It was Booster sending him a text and asking if Ted would want to hang out. He seemed eager and even interested in him bringing the bug but Ted had to decline. He had plans for the night, plans he would be too embarrassed to involve Booster.

 

_[ B→ G ]_

_Sorry, man_   
_No can do._   
_Tomorrow, maybe?_

 

　　 Ted waited for the response but after a few moments of standing next to his car, the brunet shoved the phone back into his pocket and got inside, quickly driving away to his house half a mile from where he worked.

　　

　　The car ride felt long, and with time he felt it getting warmer around him despite having the AC on at a comfortable temperature. He shifted in his seat once or twice and attributed the discomfort to his anticipation of jerking off before bed.

　　

　　Walking felt odd, something between his thighs created a damp friction and he immediately went into the bathroom as soon as he made it home. Wiping himself, and noting a clear substance coming from his entrance, Ted began to panic. What the hell was that? He thought to himself, washing his hands and then going straight into biting his nails. The good thing at least, was that he had cleaned it already and felt a lot drier.

 

　　Deciding to take a quick shower after helpless panicking and paranoia that the strange feeling would return, Ted focused a bit of cleaning on his entrance and making sure to wash away any strange fluids there. He was already suspecting what it was, but it was better not to dwell on it. The effects of the pill should subside in at least two hours. And he designed it not to be harmful. Then again, aren’t most made without any malicious intention?

　　

　　Still deciding to test out the product, Ted grasped himself in the shower, slowly pumping his cock until it was long and erect. The water made it a little difficult to stay focused but at the least he wasn’t feeling anything strange on his ass anymore. His handjob felt better than usual, his cock felt a little warmer as well, and with some time, he came and shot down onto the shower floor. Feeling a little dissatisfied, Ted sighed and caressed the long length of hot skin, feeling how his erection wasn’t softening. Gripping around himself again, he had another go.

　　

　　It was at least an hour when he had decided to step out of the shower and put on some boxers. He felt mildly refreshed however, he could sense some discomfort and dissatisfaction. Despite having come at least three times back to back in the shower, the orgasms were not very fulfilling. After writing down his observations, the male began to prepare for bed, leaving the curtains opened so he could sleep with the dark night pouring into his full size windows. Tomorrow, he was going to start the day early. Booster had planned for both of them to go tanning sometime that month, he had hoped for sooner but Ted insisted they go to the gym for a while first. Spending most of the week eating hot dogs and pizza took a toll on his body, and much more on his pride. There was no way he was going to strip in front of Booster with a bit of a gut. Even if Booster won’t say anything (which he knew he would make at least one joke), Ted was going to be thinking it. So it was much better to prepare. And at the least, Booster didn’t seem all that bothered or opposed.

　　

　　 Coming toward the bed and putting his phone to charge, Ted could feel something seeping from between his legs, it felt wet, uncomfortably dampening his boxers and making the male squirm. This was definitely the pill, there was no doubting it but how could he make it stop? How was he going to keep himself clean and from even ruining the mattress?   
　　   
　　 Getting on the edge of the bed, Ted rolled off his underwear and kicked it to where his shoes were sloppily on the floor. There was a spot where he had sat, but he was going to have to ignore that for now. Rolling onto his stomach, the young man tried to stay in that position to avoid getting any strange fluids onto the bed sheets while he tried to turn himself off. But the more he thought about needing to get rid of his arousal, the more he felt his body begin to burn.

　　   
　　 The male whined, his hips rising just enough off the bed to make his arch resemble a stretching cat. “What the fuck...what the fuck.” He mumbled and involuntarily thrust against the bed, getting a moderate amount of friction to the cock pressed firmly between himself and the sheets. Enjoying the sensation, Ted groaned and slid his hands up toward the headboard and pillows, fingers stretching as far as they could to reach the cool hard wood. When they made contact with the surface, Ted let his mind wander. He imagined a firm stomach, tight smooth skin, the gentle curves of toned muscle and blond wisps of hair leading down … down … down.   
　　

　　 Eyes shooting open, a pang of alarm made the young brunet jolt. Feeling a cool breeze against his opened thighs, Ted glanced back at himself and could see his legs spread open and his ass up. Not wasting a moment, he quickly lowered his body back down to the bed and crawled up to the pillows, pulling back the sheets and doing his best to get under them. “Time to sleep.” He told himself and turned off the lights. Maybe this way, he would be able to feel some relief from the bubbling heat in his groin and the tingling sensation he kept feeling from behind.

　　

　　 But obviously, that was too much to ask for. As soon as the darkness hit his open eyes, Ted could see a shadowed figure standing by the window. How in the world was he supposed to know that his stupid pill could cause hallucinations? He rubbed his eyes but the figure didn’t move instead the image was interrupted by stars and colors, only making it worse when it was predominately yellow. “Booster?” He asked, hoping to god that the blond wasn’t really there. If he was, Ted was going to need to come up with an immediate excuse and maybe an invention to erase his memory of anything he may have seen prior to him getting back in bed.

　　

　　 When there was no response, Ted sighed in relief despite still seeing the outline of a tall figure there. Maybe it was just the darkness? He couldn’t attribute everything as a side effect of the pill. He was paranoid by now, anyway. Besides, if Booster really came in he would have heard the sound of a door or a window creaking open. And as of now, he hasn’t heard a single thing. Not even a shriek of alarm.

　　

　　 Turning on his side and feeling the icky slick dripping down the curve of his cheek, Ted sighed and clenched his muscles together hoping that it would keep him from leaking any more but it only made the male moan from a surge of pleasure he was sure he had never experienced before in his life. “Oh god.” His breathing was now labored and he felt his hand slowly travel down the bed sheets and to the hot head of his manhood. He brushed his thumb against the flared crown and bit his lip as he felt himself on the edge, needing more. Pushing his finger under the hood, he rolled the pad of his finger and then trailed a line down the center and to the start of his balls.

　　

　　 He could feel more slick beading out from his entrance, it was hot and he could feel it pulsing, needing just as much attention as his cock. Looking around his room again, the male made sure no one was there. Now that his eyes were adjusted - he was sure if he saw something he would be able to tell if it was real or another hallucination. And looking around now, not seeing anything but what seemed to be his coat hanging at the end of the room, Ted pushed the sheets off feeling the cold air from the room almost immediately, and shivering in response. “Fuck.” He muttered and ran a few fingers down his body, letting his ring fingers gently brush against the hard nubs of his chest.

　　

　　Unable to differentiate whether that was a reaction to the cold or to his heightened level of arousal, Ted decided to just make the most of his sensitivity and grazed the perky tips with a few rolls of his thumb. He barely touched himself, finding more pleasure in the feathery caress than to be pressing or pinching. The brunet sighed, his legs already beginning to quiver and the pool between his thighs growing.

　　

　　Was this what women had to deal with? He doubted it, the times he had experimented with women in college hardly seemed this intense. Their thighs barely seemed damp with any substance much less sweat. Maybe that was just a subjective experience, he remembered the busy indifference of the women in his ventures and now he doubted he even managed to get a genuine moan from any of them.  

　　

　　Whatever this was it definitely wasn’t natural, it wasn’t normal regardless of how obvious it was from the manufactured origin of his experience. He couldn’t put this on the market, not unless he wanted to make his customers wanton lumps of needy flesh and that really wasn’t the intention. “Oh god…” He whined while arching his back and taking a firm hold of his cock. He squeezed and felt some relief, then progressed to a steady stroke. He did his best to concentrate some pressure onto the head of his manhood, push out the seed before his body had time to continue to insist on any penetration.

　　

　　Becoming impatient, the male began to pump faster. His body was flushed, cheeks and lips a bright red, matching the color of his precum slick crown and the ring of muscle asking to be stretched. Unable to resist the beckoning, Ted slid his other hand behind himself, an easy feat considering his flexible nature. He was laying on his side now, his shoulder awkwardly leveling his ribs and upper body off the mattress. Pushing two fingers against the ripple of flesh, Ted felt a mild amount of self consciousness. He was certain this sort of thing wouldn’t look at all attractive on someone of his level. A clear Five or Six on an attractiveness scale. But what would normally ruin his arousal and enjoyment was quickly overshadowed by the quick surge of pleasure he felt when began to dip his finger further into himself. It was just what he needed at the moment and though he didn’t feel the stretch he craved, Ted was satisfied with the sloppy mess he was making with his single digit.

　　

　　Moaning, the scientist pushed in until his knuckle, knowing full well he shouldn’t feel this much pleasure just from insertion. He needed to at least press against his prostate. At least, that’s the usual course from anal sex. Not that he has ever tried it. Thought and dreamt of it, yes.  

　　

　　His focus on his manhood lessened the more he found himself unable to focus on stimulating it while curving his finger inside himself. He searched for his sweet spot, but to no avail. He didn’t know how to look much less how to touch it. Pulling his finger out and having the slick string from his entrance and fingers, Ted looked around the room wishing for a moment he had brought himself to actually buy a sex toy when he had thought to. But he had brushed off the desire with self deprecation and denial. He **_definitely_ ** wasn’t attracted to men. He had convinced himself, but his rationalization toward wanting one in the first place was ‘straight guys get pegged.’

　　

　　And it was true, but he wouldn’t have been so spooked by the thought of making such a purchase if he hadn’t been attracted to a particular thick and veiny cock while fantasizing about being dominated by a large strong male to match it.

　　

　　“Ugh...Fuck me.” He whined, his body rolling over to his stomach again and sliding down against the bed just to stimulate himself with the soft cotton wrinkles in the sheets. There had to be something in the room he could use to push inside of himself, he thought.  Closing his eyes and trying to coax himself out of thinking a nearby water bottle being a good substitute for a cock, Ted grabbed himself again and began stroking quickly while he lifted his ass.

　　

　　“Come on, fuck me. Just put it in. Slip your fat cock in me. Fuck me.” The scientist lost all sense, he wasn’t speaking to anyone in particular but imagined a good audience and focused his propositioning to the tall male in the front. He couldn’t picture his face clearly, but he knew his eyes were blue and recognized the neat wisps of gold hair crowning his long and perfect cock. He needed him, and wiggled his hips trying to be enticing to the imaginary figure.

 

　　“Pull my hair.” He inched his legs apart, trying to offer himself and at this point he didn’t think he would mind someone coming into the window just to pound into him. If he didn’t live so far up in the apartment complex, he was sure someone would have heard or even seen him from the windows. He usually left them open, and now even with all his initial shame, he was glad to have added a kink factor to his night.

　　

　　Without any response from the figments of his imagination, Ted worked his hand back to his ass, fingers spreading his cheeks then working their way to the ring of muscle. Two fingers pushed into himself, giving the man immediate satisfaction and a burning sensation he was hoping for. He hissed, and pushed them further into himself while his body squelched in response. “Baby, I like you deep.” He crooned, “Breed me. _Come_ inside me.” None of his previous fantasies had ever been that explicit. He had usually stuck to wild hot sweaty sex. The _come_ never crossed his mind, especially since he expected condoms to be common place.

But now, the scientist felt his body craving the warm milky liquid dribbling out of his post coital hole. Which would be alarming to him after he regained composure. He normally thought semen was pretty gross and sticky.

　　

　　He wasn’t sure how often his phone was buzzing that night but he could have sworn he heard booster’s ringtone amidst his moaning and panting, making the brunet spread his fingers inside himself and begin to thrust harder and faster.

 

　　Ted pictured getting caught by the tall sensuous man. Seeing the look of both shock and intrigue twist into something hot. Arousal would have shot down his chest and burned to his groin, picking up the fabric as it tented from his erection.

　　

　　“Booster…” Ted purred, picturing him overcome with lust and grasping his hips to pull him onto his cock. “Fuck me, fuck me...oh god.” He moved himself back onto his fingers, and felt a sharp burst of pleasure then did it again and again, crying out each time while his cheek now rested against the mattress. There was no point in picking his body all the way up. He couldn’t support himself anymore when his hands were occupied with his manhood and his burning hole.

　　

　　Chanting Booster’s name, each time more desperately, Ted began to crumble under the pleasure. His thighs wobbled and soon enough he felt a sudden wave ripple all the way from his tightening balls, up his spine and the back of his neck. “Ahh fuckk…” He wailed and shuddered while several spurts of white fluid flew out from his throbbing cock and onto the mattress. It was more than he was usually accustomed to but the wave of pleasure was long lasting and entirely worth it.

　　

　　Panting and feeling the sweat trickle down his neck and chest, Ted collapsed onto the bed and popped his fingers out of his body. They were sopping wet, dripping and stringy from the slick still inside his body. Hopefully, now it was over, it would dry and leave him alone for the night (and forever), the last thing he needed to do  on a date (should he ever get one)  is get horny AND wet with the woman he was seeing. Not to mention, he will need to avoid seeing Booster for at least a week. He was certain the fantasy of having him inside and the pleasure of seeing his naked body was not going to be helped and easily forgotten by actually seeing him nude when they go tanning with one another. Obviously, he was going to need a rain check until he was certain the side effects of his pill had subsided.  


End file.
